ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge (Jake 13)
Revenge is the 13th episode of Jake 13 and the season finale. Summary '''Season 1 Finale: '''Drogan's brother emerges and wants to avenge Drogan's death, by stealing the Rognitrix, killing Jake and fulfilling Drogan's dream, ruling the Earth, then the entire Universe. Plot Jake was riding his bicycle on a dirt track, through his forest towards the city. Suddenly, he was stopped by five UFOs that shot out from the trees, they had lasers pointing right at Jake. 'Uh-oh' he muttered as they locked on to him. They began making odd noises as they powered up and their lasers started lighting up. They all shot simultaneously, leaving a ditch in the ground as well as smoke and flames where Jake was standing. They began searching for Jake's bloody remains. 'Looking for me?' he asked as he spun out from the smokes, blowing it all away. 'UFOs, meet Tip Top' he introduced himself. The UFOs began flying towards him, but he jumped up and began spinning, knocking down the first one. He blew flames on the second on third. The fourth was slightly larger and trickier. The fourth UFO began flying around in circles, causing Tip Top to get dizzy. 'Rah!' Tip Top shouted frustratedly. He began spinning in circles with great speeds, creating a tornado. The tornado began to fly away from Jake and it smashed the UFO to pieces. Tip Top looked at the pile of metal and machinery that he had left behind in admiration. Then, it began shaking. 'Uh-oh' he said nervously. The metal all flew up into the air and merged together, forming one giant UFO. Tip Top slowly slid backwards. 'Jake DeBrino! Time to take you down!' the UFO announced. Tip Top slid back further. The hole on the top of his head began opening as a Fascoti appeared to help him in the battle. The Fascoti curled up into a ball and rolled at the UFO. It released a thin robotic hand and flipped the Fascoti away. Tip Top began telepathically communicating with his Fascoti helper. 'On go, roll into a ball, roll at them and shoot your triangle beams and laser eye beams' Tip Top instructed. 'Yes sir!' the Fascoti replied. Tip Top began spinning rapidly, creating a tornado. The UFO laughed, but then watched as Tip Top shot flames, lighting the entire tornado on fire. 'Go!' Tip Top shouted. The Fascoti rolled up and began rolling fast at the UFO as it shot triangle beams and laser eye beams. At the same time, Tip Top's fire tornado flew at the UFO. The triangle/laser eye beams, fire tornado and Fascoti all hit the UFO at the same time. There was a giant explosion and the UFO was completely obliterated. Tip Top cheered as he spun, clearing the smoke. Just as he finished, the Rognitrix began flashing red and he timed out, transforming into his human form. He jumped onto his bike and began riding off. Out in space, a spaceship was orbiting Earth. Inside it was a dark-looking Grimensio that slightly resembled Drogan. He began thrashing around, destroying things in anger as he watched Jake defeating his UFOs on a television screen. 'Jake DeBrino, I will have my revenge!' he shouted, then he began laughing evilly. In the city, Jake stopped in an alleyway. He reached over to a garbage bin and found a dirty banana peel. Inside of the peel was a remote. Jake pressed a button and a doorway appeared. He hid the remote again and walked through the door. Inside was a giant, scientific, room. Robbie DeBrino was working on a new contraption. 'Hey, Jakey!' Robbie called out. 'I want you to try this out' he said, lifting a pack of gum. Jake walked over to his brother. 'What is it?' he asked. 'This here, is disguising gum. You simply take out a stick of gum that already has a picture on it, eat it and you look like the picture. If you want to become something custom, there is scanning gum too' Robbie explained. 'With scanning gum, you place it next to the thing you want to become, then eat it. Easy enough?' Jake nodded. Robbie passed the gum to his brother, 'I need you to test it.' Jake took the packet and looked through. He giggled as he pulled out a stick of gum. 'What are you going to become?' Robbie asked. 'You'll see' Jake told him. Him chucked the stick into his mouth and began chewing. There was a flash around Jake's arm as it began to look like a wooden leg. Then his other arm and two legs did the exact same. Then Jake's entire body disappeared, replaced with a table. Jake was laughing. 'How mature' Robbie said, annoyed. Jake continued laughing. 'Now, turn me back' Jake said. Robbie looked nervous. 'You can change me back, right?' Jake asked. 'Well, technically, I cannot. But I made the gum so that it will transform you back to normal by mind or after a long amount of time has passed.' Jake began concentrating instantly, so that he could revert to his human form. Nothing happened. 'Nothing's happening!' Jake shouted. 'Don't worry, don't worry. It will most definitely turn you back to normal soon, trust me. See that chair over there, I turned it into a table and it turned back to normal within two hours.' 'Two hours?!' Jake shouted angrily. 'Hey, atleast you have the Rognitrix still' Robbie pointed out. Just then there was a loud rumbling. Robbie and table-Jake ran over to the door and peered out. A giant Grimensio stood before the alley way. 'Quick!' Robbie shouted. He nealed down to Jake's table leg and began fidgeting with the Rognitrix. 'Who do you want?' he asked. 'VLOCT!' Jake replied to Robbie. Robbie pressed down on the VLOCT image and Jake transformed. One of his arms were still a wooden table leg, but he breathed steam on it and the leg disappeared. VLOCT rushed out the door, heading right for the Grimensio. He headbutted it with he large horns, but gained no progress in the battle. The Grimensio was not even slightly harmed, but VLOCT now had a large head ache. VLOCT slowly backed off, but then flew into the sky and tried to same strategy with the Grimensio's head. It worked. The Grimensio's head flew far off of his body, but then shot a powerful laser eye beam at VLOCT. Jake fell to the floor. He was concious, but hurt. The Grimensio lifted him. VLOCT began getting ready to fight but the Grimensio hit the Rognitrix, causing VLOCT to become Hopefull. 'Who are you?' Jake asked as he slung his brick like arms, attempting to free himself. 'I am Chasera, brother of Drogan. I have come for revenge on the vermon that caused his death, and also to fulfill his life-long dream of ruling the Earth, and this Universe. But after I kill you, I will have a new asset to help fulfill his dream. Your Rognitrix.' Jake looked scared. Chasera began walking out into the street as Robbie ran out of his lab. Chasera and Jake were beamed up to a spaceship, hidden in the sky. 'Jake!' Robbie shouted. He pulled out a glowing ball and leant down to the ground. He found a skin flake from Chasera and put it into the ball. The ball began flashing, then shot out a hologram of where Chasera had taken Jake. He ran home to find his parents. At Robbie's home, his parents were watching TV. Nate was reading a newspaper at the same time. Charlotte reached for the remote so that she could watch a chick-flick. 'Don't even think about it' Nate warned without even taking his eyes off of the paper. Robbie ran inside. 'JAKE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!' Robbie shouted. 'Did you not forget that he has the Rognitrix?' Charlotte asked. Robbie began getting frustrated. 'No, I watched the whole thing. He was just kidnapped by Drogan's brother!' This made Charlotte and Nate freeze. Drogan was the alien that tried to kill them and their children. 'So, Jake is in really big trouble?' Charlotte asked. Robbie nodded. 'Listen, I know what we can do. Both of you guys, take a stick of gum each. Bring Marty, I will beam us up to the spaceship that Chasera is holding Jake. We can scan the guards and hide amongst them. Then when we get to Jake, we could disguise Marty as an all-powerful alien. But, it is a fake alien, I just made it up and added it to this gum' Robbie instructed. Nate and Charlotte nodded, they were pretty sure they knew what they were doing. Robbie marched to his room and pulled out a few swords and guns for each of them. He handed Nate two swords and a gun, then the same to Charlotte. 'We will need to use the swords straight away to scan the disguises, so have them ready, then hide them and only pull out your weapons when needed. Clear?' he asked. Charlotte and Nate nodded. Robbie walked closer to his parents, picked up his dog and then held out his glowing ball. 'Here goes.' He pressed a button on the top and their bodies dissolved into thin air. On one end of the spaceship, Jake had reverted to his human form and was tied up on a table. A laser was aimed right at his chest and chest. 'Are all these lasers really necessary?' he asked Chasera. 'Well, after you are dead, I want to learn everything about Humans' Chasera replied as he dug into his drawers to find a suitable surgery weapon. Jake sighed loudly. On the other side of the spaceship, Robbie, Marty, Nate & Charlotte had all teleported into an empty room except for two guards, one male, one female. Robbie looked at the odd UFOs. The guards were identical to the UFOs that attacked Jake earlier in the forest, but nobody knew about them. Robbie slashed at them both with his sword and they were dead instantly. 'Quickly!' Robbie instructed. He hid his sword and pulled out two sticks of scanning gum. He rubbed both of them over the male UFO, then fed one to Marty and ate the other himself. Robbie felt funny in the stomach, as though he were about to throw up. He felt his legs go jelly and looked down, but there were no legs. He had a round dish for a body, then had long thin metal arms, a camera head and an orange uniform. Nate and Marty looked identical. Charlotte looked nearly identical, but her UFO had long hair and a pink uniform. 'Come on!' Robbie coaxed as he flew out of the room. Marty flew after him, then Nate and Charlotte. They exited into a room with guards swarming. Robbie began getting worried that Marty would confuse the Robbie with a random guard and follow someone else. He looked behind him, but Marty was following Robbie's scent. Soon they got through to an empty room. 'Marty, do you smell Jake?' Nate asked. He sniffed around. About fifteen guards flew into the room just as Marty picked up the scent. He barked. All of the robots stared at Nate, Charlotte, Robbie and Marty. 'Oh crap!' Robbie shouted. He pulled out his gun, so did Nate and Charlotte. They began shooting all the UFOs. They were all gone within minutes. 'That was surprisingly easy...' Robbie said suspiciously. 'No time to think rationally, let's go save Jake!' Charlotte shouted. She grabbed Robbie, Marty and Nate and shoved them infront. Marty began sniffing Jake out and led them to a giant room they called the captains quarters. 'Okay, we are going to need to bust the door open' Robbie said. 'On 5. 1,2,3,4... 5!' he shouted. The four of them rammed the door, smashing it to the ground. Robbie returned to his human form and pulled out a new strip of gum. He forced it into Marty's mouth. Marty chewed it and grew into a giant tentacled alien. Nate and Charlotte turned to normal as well. 'Where's Jake?' Robbie asked himself. Suddenly, an entire room popped out of the wall. The walls disappeared, revealing Chasera standing over Jake, ready to laser him to death. 'NO!!!' Robbie, Nate and Charlotte screamed together. Chasera walked over to them. 'Get lost!' he shouted, kicking them all away. Then he caught sight of Marty. 'Wah!' he shouted, frightened. He jumped back into the room. Invisible walls appeared so that Marty couldn't get through, but he stood at the wall, growling. 'Bye mum, dad, Robbie and Marty' Jake muttered as he began tearing up, watching Chasera ready the laser. Then the Rognitrix flashed random colours and popped up, becoming green again. 'Preventable-death near, Master Control activated' it announced. 'Master Control?' Jake asked. 'No!!!' Chasera shouted. He hit a button on the wall and hundreds of UFOs flew into the room. 'MUM! DAD! ROBBIE! Lookout!' Jake shouted at them. His family looked at the UFOs, but they pulled out a gun each and began zapping. Even Marty who still looked like a monster began running through, biting the UFOs apart. Jake struggled in the chains. 'I wish I was Hopefull right now' he begged, then he transformed. He looked at his hands. 'So that is the master control?' He turned into a pile of sludge and escaped from the chains on the table. 'Swift!' Jake shouted as he transformed. 'So Chasera, ready to face your doom, just like your brother did?' 'NEVER!' he shouted. Chasera pressed an auto-pilot button and the spaceship began starting up. Swift began fighting with Chasera. 'Hyper Pack!' he shouted as Chasera swung a powerful punch. Jake managed to dodge it by being so small. 'Rah' he grunted as he squished himself into a small hole in the ground. He grabbed some loose machinery and built a device that allowed for him to slide through the hole that was also a tunnel. Hyper Pack reemerged behind Chasera. 'Deep Crusher!' he shouted. Deep Crusher held Chasera in a lock, then threw him through a wall. Chasera began falling towards Earth. 'You guys okay?' Jake asked his family. They all nodded. 'Riff Raff!' he shouted. Riff Raff flew after Chasera. He approached the falling giant and began taunting him. Chasera reached for Riff Raff but began falling faster. 'Haha!' he laughed. Chasera crashed into the ground, leaving a giant hole behind. Riff Raff flew past and saw a giant arm reach out and grab him. Chasera lifted himself from the hole, revealing a bleeding and broken alien. 'Hyper Pack!' he shouted once again. Hyper Pack camoflaged and slipped through Chasera's hands. Chasera began looking for him, then hit dirt around. He saw Hyper Pack on all fours crawling around. 'Heh!' Chasera laughed. He slammed his hand onto Hyper Pack, but then lifted it, screaming in pain. 'YOU BURNT ME!' he shouted. Jake had become Fire Lizard. Fire Lizard dug into the ground and reappeared beneath Chaseras legs. He grunted and shot a fire ball, right into Chasera's soft spot. 'AAAAAAHHHH!' he cried as he fell face first into the ground. He became Dugger and dug back under ground. Under ground, he built a full tunnel that shot right into Chasera's face. He tunelled back over to the beginning of the tunnel that was much larger than the rest. 'Aqua Dragon!' he shouted. He began shooting a long and extremely powerful stream of water through the tunnel. It was pushed over zigzags and broke through the surface right into Chasera's face. Jake became Shadow Claw and flew out over Chasera and shot an energy beam. The giant alien cried out in pain. 'Frosty!' he shouted. Frosty shot ice at Chasera, freezing him. 'Hyper Pack!' he shouted as he began thinking. 'Awesome!' he said. He became Shadow Claw again and flew up to the spaceship, it was still in the Earth's atmosphere. 'Mum, Dad, Robbie, Marty!' Jake called. His family ran up to him. 'Quick, grab on!' he instructed. They began to argue but Jake became Overflow and jumped out of the spaceship. He spread out and floated down, acting as a parachute. He landed his family safely on the ground. Charlotte walked over to him. 'Do you know what you are doing?' she asked as she rubbed his face. 'Yup' Overflow confirmed. 'Wait,' he postponed as he transformed into Hyper Pack again. He reverted to human. 'Yup' he confirmed again. 'Please don't kill yourself' she begged. Jake became FuzzBall and rolled off towards Chasera. Chasera was attempting to get up, but nearly every bone in his body was broken. FuzzBall had grown huge by absorbing debris. 'Night, Chasera' he said. He breathed in heavily, then exhaled a giant cloud of toxins that caused the dying Chasera to fall to sleep. As Chasera lay there, FuzzBall became Shadow Claw and placed both of his giant hands into Chasera's body. Chasera's chest became see-through as Shadow Claw's hands began glowing blue. A ball was left inside of Chasera's heart as Shadow Claw removed both of his hands. He raised his claws and Chasera's limp body followed. 'Rrrrrrrrr-RAH!' he shouted as he began shooting a long powerful beam towards Chasera's spaceship. Chasera's body flew through the sky. Seconds before it hit the spaceship, it exploded from the energy bomb inside. His speeding remnants hit the ship, blowing it up. The small remains caught fire and turned to ash before they hit the Earth. Shadow Claw reverted to Jake. The Rognitrix began glowing a very ugly, dark red. 'Rognitrix shut down to recharge. Master Control Deactivated. Death - Nil.' Jake smiled. Robbie, Charlotte, Nate and Marty ran over. They smothered him in hugs and Marty licked his legs. 'We're never going to have to deal with that guy again' Jake said, thankfully. 'Now, carry me home' he joked with his family. They all laughed. Characters * Jake DeBrino * Robbie DeBrino * Nate DeBrino * Charlotte DeBrino * Marty Villains * UFOs * Chasera Aliens Used * Tip Top * VLOCT * Hopefull (x2) * Swift * Hyper Pack (x4) * Deep Crusher * Riff Raff * Fire Lizard * Dugger * Aqua Dragon * Shadow Claw (x3) * Frosty * Overflow * FuzzBall Trivia * Jake uses all of his aliens in this episode. * Hyper Pack is the most used alien in the episode. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13 Category:Season Finales